Odio
by GhostWishper
Summary: Freddie Benson odia a Sam Pucket y Sam Pucket odia a Freddie Benson, siempre será así y nunca cambiara. ADVERTENCIA: ver mas haya en el Summary.
1. Freddie POV

**15 cosas por las que Freddie Benson odia a Sam Pucket**

**Freddie POV**

Odiaba a Sam Pucket

**1. **Odiaba que lo molestara

**2. **Odiaba que ella haya hecho que termine con Carly

**3. **Odiaba tenerla cerca

**4. **Odiaba que con ella había sido su primer beso

**5. **Odiaba que le siguiera diciendo que Carly nunca lo iba a amar

**6. **Odiaba el sonido de su voz

**7. **Odiaba su cabello rubio enmarañado

**8. **Odiaba sus ojos azules

**9. **Odiaba que siempre terminara las oraciones que estaba diciendo

**10. **Odiaba sentir el contacto de su piel

**11. **Odiaba que estuviera en sus mismas clases

**12. **Odiaba su forma de ser

**13. **Odiaba que le siguiera rondando por la cabeza

**14. **Odiaba que siempre ganara

**15.** Odiaba que lo hubiera echo sentir esto

La odiaba porque no podía resistirse a esa linda sonrisa que ponía cuando lo hacia

La odiaba por hacerme darme cuenta de que **ella** era la chica de sus sueños, **no **Carly

La odiaba porque sabía que no podía resistirse a mostrarle lo que realmente sentía por ella

La odiaba porque sabía que ese beso me había encantado y no quisiera que fuera nadie más que ella

La odiaba porque seguía sin darse cuenta que eso **no **me importaba, que la quería a **ella**

La odiaba porque me parecía el sonido más angelical que jamás había escuchado

La odiaba porque me encantaban esos enmarañados cabellos dorados

La odiaba porque cada vez que sus miradas se chocaban me perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules

La odiaba porque lo hacia sentir que pensaban igual, que se entendían, que a ella **le importaba** cuando en realidad solo era un "conocido"

La odiaba porque con solo eso **ella**, lo llenaba de sensaciones inexplicables, cosa que nunca me había pasado con **Carly**

La odiaba porque desde hace unos meses que no podía prestar atención a la clase porque me quedaba observándola

La odiaba porque era... **perfecta**. No podía encontrar otra palabra para describirla. Si bien era desordenada, agresiva y le encantaba hacerme perder los estribos le encantaba tal y como era y no la cambiaria por nadie.

La odiaba por no poder dejar de pensar en ella, por todo esto que lo hacia sentir su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, su sola presencia. Y que debiera admitir que **ella **me encantaba.

La odiaba porque también me había ganado en eso, lo había derrotado una vez mas haciéndolo aceptar todo lo que le hacia sentir

La odiaba por hacer que la **amara**; pero mas se odiaba a si mismo porque después de su primer beso se acobardo y nunca le dijo lo que sentía por ella y aun mas cuando con todo el coraje que había juntado para declarase se había desvanecido en el momento en que la puerta del departamento de Carly fue abierto por cierta rubia. Esperaba no arruinarlo otravez, no mas, no ahora.

¿Como hacia que le pasen estas cosas? Desinitivamente odiaba amarla y a la ves no quisiera que fuera de ninguna otra manera ¿Confuso, no?

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Las cosas no son como parecen ¿no? Claro que lo del Summary y el titulo confundían un poco pero soy una Seddie y voy a seguir siéndolo siempre! La próxima Sam POV!

¡REVIEW!


	2. Sam POV

**15 cosas por las que Sam Pucket odia a Freddie Benson**

**Sam POV**

Odiaba a Freddie Benson

**1. **Odiaba tenerlo cerca

**2. **Odiaba que con el había sido su primer beso

**3. **Odiaba que siguiera pensando que Carly algún día lo iba a amar

**4. **Odiaba el sonido de su voz

**5. **Odiaba su prolijo cabello castaño

**6. **Odiaba sus ojos marrones

**7. **Odiaba su sonrisa

**8. **Odiaba que siempre terminara las oraciones que estaba diciendo

**9. **Odiaba sentir el contacto de su piel

**10. **Odiaba que estuviera en sus mismas clases

**11.** Odiaba su forma de ser

**12. **Odiaba que le siguiera rondando por la cabeza

**13. **Odiaba que la hubiera hecho perder por primera vez

**14. **Odiaba que la hubiera hecho sentir miedo

**15.** Odiaba que lo hubiera echo sentir esto

Lo odiaba porque sabía que se había hecho **vulnerable** a él ¡Maldito destino que la había condenado! Que con la sola presencia del castaño no podía resistirse a mostrarle lo que realmente sentía por el.

Lo odiaba porque sabía que no lo había hecho para 'salir del hoyo' sino porque en realidad quería besarlo y que el beso le había encantado.

Lo odiaba porque seguía sin darse cuenta que** yo **lo amaba, no **Carly**.

Lo odiaba porque sentía su cuerpo vibrar solo con ello.

Lo odiaba porque me encantaban y no podía resistirme a pasar mis manos por esos cabellos castaños.

Lo odiaba porque cada vez que miraba sus ojos quedaba hipnotizada por ellos.

Lo odiaba porque se derretía con solo verlo sonreír y sentía la necesidad de sonreír también.

Lo odiaba porque hacer eso hacia que pensara que el sabia lo que pensaba y que la entendía... pero no, porque debería importarle no era **Carly**.

Lo odiaba porque con solo eso, la volvía completamente loca; estaba mal ellos deberían odiarse pero se sentía tan... **bien**...

Lo odiaba porque no podía dejar de estar más desatenta que de costumbre y constantemente se volteaba a verlo, esperando encontrar sus ojos mirándome a **mí**.

Lo odiaba porque le encantaba en cada sentido. No podía negar eso. Si bien era demasiado organizado, un 'chico bueno', algo raro y con una madre psicópata, le encantaba y.. hasta le empezaban a gustar esas cosas de el ¡Estaba completamente loca! Pero... ¿Cómo no quererlo? Se sentía tan bien pelear con el, o cuando el le subía los ánimos, el **siempre** estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

Lo odiaba porque por primera vez había perdido, habiendo prometido no enamorarse y entonces, sin siquiera saber como paso, el le había ganado.

Lo odiaba, porque le había hecho sentir miedo. Si, miedo, a ella la chica mas agresiba y ruda de toda la ciudad. Miedo a que la lastimara, a que me rompiera el corazón.

Lo odiaba por hacer que lo amara, cuando ella había prometido no volverse a enamorar jamás, evitando que le rompieran el corazón otra vez. Irónico, ¿no? Se había enamorado del chico que le había roto el corazón cada vez que demostraba su amor a su mejor amiga, al chico que ella debía odiar. Pero no, no podía se había enamorado de el y se maldecía millones de veces por haberlo hecho ¡Odiaba amarlo!

Sonó el timbre del apartamento de Carly. Y para empeorar su suerte al abrir la puerta se encontró con el chico castaño.

-¿Qué quieres...?

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bueno este quedo muy parecido al cap anterior pero esa era la cosa. Pero no se termina ahora, ¡Un cap más! ¡Sigue Carly! Ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Review:**

**-Caaro1313: **que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que también te guste el segundo cap!

**-vic1996:** que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Y claro, no se como a la gente no le puede gustar Seddie y ser Creddiers, Seddie es 10 veces mejor y mucho mas entretenido! Vamos con las parejas Amor-Odio! Bueno como no tarde mucho en publicar (por primera vez en toda mi vida), te deje con la intriga muy poco tiempo y te digo eso no suele pasar.

**-Sany22:** que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Te dejo la continuación, espero que te guste!

**-rger22: **si y aunque normalmente las historias Seddies son mas de que los dos están bastante confundidos y empiezan a darse cuenta de que se aman, cuando digo esto no lo digo como una critica a este tipo de fic, si soy sincera me encanta pero quise hacer algo diferente, algo mas Amor-Odio ¡Porque esos dos aunque odien amarse va a ser así y no va a cambiar! Igual lo más probable es que los haga terminar como una pareja pero a su modo.

**-tanfer2010:** si Freddie odia aceptar que la ama igual que Sam odia aceptar que lo ama, pero después de todo es como son ellos dos. Espero que te guste el nuevo cap!

**-Bruzzxa-k: **a que puedo decir, tal como esta en el Summary 'Freddie Benson odia a Sam Pucket y Sam Pucket odia a Freddie Benson, siempre será así y nunca cambiara' aunque eso seria mas bien 'Freddie Benson odia amar a Sam Pucket y Sam Pucket odia amar a Freddie Benson, siempre será así y nunca cambiara' pero quería poner lo de ADVERTENCIA, jaja. Y si hay mucho "odio" entre estos dos.

¡Dejen sus reviews!


	3. Carly POV

**Relación amor - odio**

**Carly POV**

-¿Qué quieres...?_ oí decir a Sam, seguro que era Freddie

-H-hablar c-contigo_ tartamudeo este, esperen de que están hablando estos dos. Acá ay gato encerrado, creo que no aprendieron lo de no hay secretos entre nosotros tres.

Entonces escuche sonar mi celular y fui a mi habitación a buscarlo. Unos minutos después, baje charlando con Wendy por el celular.

¡No... Puede... Ser! ¡Sam y Freddie se estaban besando! ¡Y yo no tengo cámara! ¡Nooo! ¡Porque Spencer se tubo que llevar la cámara a Yakima!

-¿Carly que fue ese ruido?... ¿Carly estas ahí?... Carly... Caaaarrrllllllllyyyyyyy..._ escuche a Wendy por mi celular, que ahora estaba en el suelo (N/A: típico de las películas y las series de que alguien viene caminando con el celular y ve alguna cosa en particular y se le cae)

-Wendy, tengo que cortar. Después te llamo_ dije súper rápido y no muy alto para que Sam y Freddie no me escucharan. No pensaba tentar a mi suerte, Wendy la había tratado de traer devuelta a la tierra gritando a los cuatro vientos y esos dos seguían en su mundo.

-¿Entonces eso es un si...?_ dijo Freddie una vez que se separaron del beso

-El viernes pásame a buscarme después de la escuela_ le respondió Sam

Bueno parece que esos dos tienen una cita... ahora hay que esperar al viernes para ver que deciden decirme

**El viernes...**

-Vamos, Sam_ le dije a mi amiga rubia

-Emm, hoy no iré a tu casa después de la escuela_ me dijo ella

-¿Por qué no?_ pregunte, tratando de fingir lo mejor posible

-Porque iré a los Licuados Locos con Freddie... ya sabes para el trabajo_ respondió algo nerviosa

Bueno aunque sabia que esos dos iban a salir, ella tenia la escusa perfecta. Hoy en la clase de ciencias nos mandaron hacer un trabajo en parejas, y para la suerte de Sam y Freddie, les había tocado juntos.

¿Qué podía esperar de una relación amor - odio? ¡Nada más y nada menos que esto!

-Que bueno, Gibby y yo también iremos a las Licuados Locos para hacer el trabajo ¡¿Qué coincidencia, no? Bueno nos vemos en los Licuados Locos_ dije rápidamente, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Estaba algo mal pero si no lo hacia esos dos terminarían no diciéndole y pasaría algo como lo del beso. Bueno, luego lidiaría con el cargo de conciencia, ahora le tenia que avisar a Gibby que hubo un pequeño cambio respecto a su trabajo de ciencias.

**Luego de una semana...**

Hace dos días que Sam y Freddie me dijeron todo y yo a ellos, que suerte porque pensaba que mi conciencia me mataría por "arruinar" sus citas unas veces. Y todo volvió a la normalidad, solo que Sam y Freddie ahora son novios y casi me matan cuando ven todas las fotos de ellos que subí a la web ¡Pero es imposible no hacerlo cuando tus mejores amigos son Sam y Freddie y tú eres la presidenta del club Seddie! ¡Además se ven taaannn lindos juntos!

-Creo que me equivoque de departamento_ dijo Spencer confundido al ver a Sam y a Freddie abrasados.

Bueno cuando te vas por unas semanas te pierdes de mucho, ¡Más si es con nosotros!

-No Spencer estas bien, este es nuestro departamento_ le dije

-¡Oye tengo una hermanita igual a ti!_ me dijo entusiasmadamente,- ¡Y también habla como tu!

...Tardare un rato con esto...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bueno la historia llego a su final ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Dejen reviews ¿Si? Dejen reviews ¿No? Dejen reviews ¿Ninguno? Dejen reviews. Cualquier otra razón particular ¡Dejen reviews! Y hablando de reviews, vallamos con las del cap anterior

**Review:**

**-rger22: **¡Justamente! ¡Si no se odian no son Seddie! Es imposible que a alguien no le gusten relaciones amor – odio son muy entretenidas

**-Caaro1313:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

**-lulu-seddie: **Espero que también te guste el tercer cap. Y gracias! Enserio gracias, se que es muy difícil conocer a alguien en el FanFiction con tus mismos gustos; porque por ahí es fan de una de tus parejas preferidas de una serie o de una de tus series favoritas y después lees otras historias y es fan de una pareja (de otra serie) o serie que estas mas que segura que no te gusta y no te va a gustar. Así que si yo diría que también te considero una amiga perdida y estoy feliz de conocer a alguien con mis mismos gustos!

**-CHICO CJ SEDDIE:** Gracias, básicamente por eso hice el fic, me pareció parecido a la forma de pensar que tienen ya que todos sabemos que odian amarse y eso no cambia. Bueno espero no haberme tardado mucho en continuar y saludos desde Argentina!

**-lalaymafeseddie123:** Si y no sabes lo que me enredo yo escribiendo, es bastante confuso y hay que leer con bastante atención (cosa que no tengo así que mejor leer cien veces) y espero no haber tardado mucho con la continuación!

**-ifrankie-SFTW-d.j.n:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado la fic! ¡Espero que te guste el último cap!

**-Seddie239: **Que bueno que te guste el fic, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Y soy fan de la fic, lo único es que leo y me olvido de dejar reviews (eso pasa con muchas fics)

**-Bruzzxa-k: **si Seddie es muy entretenido y definitivamente mas entretenido que Creddie; porque aunque haya parejas que no son amor-odio (si hay unas pocas parejas que me gustan aunque no sean amor-odio) y se ver lindos/tiernos juntos vos podes decir que están hechos para estar juntos y es obvio que no es el caso de Carly y Freddie ¡No puedo creer que hay gente que es fan de Creddie! ¡STW (Seddie For The Win)!

**-tanfer2010:** ¡Gracias! Espero no haber tardado mucho con el nuevo cap, ¡Espero que te guste!

**-Coonii-Loovee:** ¡Gracias! Si tal como dijiste hay mucho "odio" entre ellos, pero haci son esos dos ¡Espero que te guste el cap!

¡Dejen sus reviews!


End file.
